User talk:Jago bharat jago
एक इंटरवियु भारतीय दंगा पार्टी के नेता के साथ आप वन्देमातरम/गाय बचाओ /मन्दिर बचाओ क्यो कहते हे जवाब --जिन लोगो को 6000 साल से पिछड़ा /दलित बनाया वो पद लिख कर अपने अधिकार ओर अपने को सब के बराबर न समझे ओर उनको कोई अधिकार न देना पड़े ओर वो लोग वन्देमातरम/गाय बचाओ /मन्दिर बचाओ मे ही उलझे रहे आप की पार्टी भी तो दलित/पिछड़े लोगो को टिकट देते हे जवाब --जो सीट रेजर्व आरक्षित वहा मजबूरी मे भारतीय दंगा पार्टी पिछड़े /दलित को टिकट देती हे या जहा लंडूवादी के जीतने का कोई चांस नहीं वहा पर पिछड़े /दलित को टिकट देती हे सवाल --दंगा क्यो जवाब --अगर नफरत नहीं फेलाएगे तो पिछड़े /दलित लोग ... सिख ईसाई मुस्लिम से मिलेगे ओर जब उन लोगो मे कोई जात पात उंच नहीं देखेगे तो जो 6000 साल से सोये हुए हे वो जागकर अपने अधिकार मांग सकते हे इसलिए दंगा कराकर उन लोगो एक दूसरे से दूर कर देते हे ओर हमारे देश मे जो मुस्लिम /सिख /ईसाई कोई बाहर से नहीं आए हे वो दलित /पिछड़े लोग हे जो जात पात ओर बेइज्जती से बचने के लिए धर्म बदल लिया वो अब हमारे बराबर हो गए उनको देखकर पिछड़े /दलित बराबरी का हक न मांगे इस लिए नफरत फेलाकर इनको अपने भाइयो से दूर करना हमरी जरूरत वरना हमारे बच्चे किसको पिछड़ा /दलित कहेंगे किसको गुलाम बनाएँगे Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User talk:Jago bharat jago page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Thurstan (talk) 16:11, August 17, 2013 (UTC)